The present invention relates to a method for producing a plurality of plate shaped microstructured metal bodies.
It is known to produce separating nozzle elements for uranium enrichment with very small characteristic dimensions of an order of magnitude of a few microns and ratios of structural height to smallest characteristic dimensions (aspect ratio) of more than 100 by a process in which a mold plate, or tool, provided with the separating nozzle structures is filled with an electrically insulating molding mass and the resulting mold layer containing the negative molds of the separating structures is filled galvanically, or electrolytically, with a metal, as described in FRG Patent No. 3,206,820 and counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,977 to Becker et al. This method utilizes the fact that the extremely narrow separating chambers in the separating structures are connected with relatively wide gas conduits through which the molding mass is supplied by way of a cover plate. Due to the conical configuration of the feed channels and the dovetail-like recesses in the cover plate, a solid, form locking connection is created between the mold layer and the cover plate in spite of the poor adhesive forces of the molding mass, thus permitting separation of the mold layer from the mold plate without destruction with the aid of the cover plate. The cover plate is then utilized as the galvanic electrode, whereupon the mold layer is removed.
The combination of plastic molding and galvanoplastic processes described in connection with the manufacture of separating nozzles can be transferred to other plate-shaped microstructured bodies only if the structures include regions which permit a form locking connection of the mold layer with the cover plate intended as a handle during unmolding and as the galvanic electrode. However, in numerous technologically important, plate-shaped microstructured bodies, such as filters, optical filters, image converter plates and the like, this can be accomplished not at all or only at considerable expense.